The Revealed Life
by Akmalis
Summary: Weaves in and out of the Jak II (and possibly Jak 3) Story line, Jak finds a girl, and goes through lots of adventures that weren't in the game! Chapter 2 up!
1. The Beginning

I do not own anyone exept Kali.

CHAPTER 1: The beginning

"Ding ding! 3rd floor! Body chains, roach food, torture devices..." Daxter Hopped off the elevator he had rode up from. "Hey, buddy, you seen any hero's around here?" He said to the man lying on the cracked chair in front of him. "Woah! What'd they do to you?" Daxter said, realizing it was Jak. He tapped jak a few times and then sighed. Jak flinched. "That's a fine hello! I've been crawling around in this place risking my tail, literally, to save you! I've been looking for you for two years! Say something! Just this once!!

"Im gonna KILL Praxis!"

"Shhhhhh! Right now, we gotta get you outta here." Daxter said while picking at the restraints with a metal support he found on the ground. "Just let me figure out how to open the security lock for your chair so..." Suddenly Jak turn a ghastly purplish-white and his fingernails grew about 4 times his usual length. His eyes turned black and his hair was bright white. Out of his hair grew two black horns. He let out a loud roar and ripped the restraints off the desk.

"Or...you could do it. Jak? Easy now, easy buddy. It's, it's your old pal, daxter!" He forced out a nervous laugh and added, "Remember?"

Jak was about to rip Daxter with his now-talon-like-nails, and had them ready to strike, but he stumbled backward and returned normal. "Daxter?"

"What the heck was THAT? Sheesh, remind me NOT to piss you off!" Daxter yelled. "I uh, brought you some new threads. Put 'em on so we can get out of here!"

Jak slipped the clothes on and grabbed Daxter by the neck. "Hkttppt! Jeez! A little tighter would kill me! Hakkpttpt!" Jak smiled and put Daxter on his shoulder. He was running too fast to realize daxter was hanging on to his shoulder by a finger. "AAAAHH!" Daxter screamed.

The two climbed out of a nearby window. He jumped down and landed on his back. "Oomph."

"You okay, buddy?" Dax asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine.

Just then, a girl walked by. She was beautiful. She had red hair, and obviously was punk. She wore a leather jacket and had two guns in her belt. A daggers hilt could be seen hidden in her boot. Mostly wore black and red.

Two crimson guards walked up to her and said, "Halt! You are under arrest for severe killing of the crimson guards!" Jak was about to come out and help her when she put her hands over her head, and was handcuffed. But he watched her, and he saw, as they were taking her away, she got one gun out of her boot and shot them all. She kicked a body, and looked at Jak as if she knew he had been standing there the whole time. She motioned for them to follow her. They did, but with caution, and at a safe distance. Daxter saw Jak had his hand on his Vulcan fury. He grinned and said, "Oh yeah, this is gonna be good."

She lead them to an alleyway. She said, "You have seen me. Are you a part of the crimson guards?"

"Hardly." Jak laughed.

"Well, my name is Kali. I am against the Krimson Guards and their ways. Your name is...?"

"Jak and-" Jak said when Daxter interrupted him.

"DAXTER, Baby! Hey, you wanna go down to the Bar? Have a few DRINKS?" Daxter grinned. Jak just rolled his eyes.

Kali laughed and turned back to Jak. "We could join forces, Fight the power of the crimson guards...together..." She smiled. She apparently already took a liking to Jak. And he took a liking to her.

"Woah, woah. HEY!" Daxter yelled. "You can date each other...LATER! Right now, theres an old guy staring at us like I was some sort of animal! Wait..." Daxter sighed.

Jak pulled his eyes away from Kali and she smiled, mouthed meet me at Torn's and jumped, like a cat, away. Jak went over to the old man, and tried to overcome his sense of love with his usual gruff self.

Before long, the pair escaped from the prison and out into the opening. As soon as they were out, they ended up coming across an old man with a young child.

"Hello strangers. My name is Kor. May I help..."

"You look like a reasonably smart man. I want information! Where the Hell am I?"

"Aaah... sorry! He's new to the whole conversation thing."

"Well, my angry young friend, you are a 'guest' of his 'majesty' Baron Praxis, the ruler of 'glorious' Haven City."

"I was just a 'guest' in the good Baron's prison."

"Inside a cell or inside the city... walls surround us both. We are all his prisoners."

Jak saw a little further off, a group of men in crimson walking straight towards them. Kor saw them right after Jak.

"Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'd move on if I were you."

Kali jumped from rooftop to rooftop, muttering to herself. Most of the things she said were not understandable, but everything you could hear was about Jak. She liked him. A lot. She saw him knocking out a few krimson guards while running, and watched him with undisguised lust. She smiled and continued on.

Jak saw her after finishing his round of crimson guards and said, "You better not have a boyfriend, baby."


	2. Asking

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone exept Kali and Jaboco, so you can't sue me.

Chapter 2: The Question

Jak was speechless after the old man had told him where Torn's place was. He remembered that was where Kali said she'd meet him. He darted to the location

Kor specified. A blond stepped out and confronted the two after he had parked...no, crashed zoomer. She stared at them like they really weren't supposed to be here.

"Kor sent us...uh..." A shadowy figure approached with gray tattoos all over his face. "are you Torn?" Just then Kali walked out of the sliding panel door. She whispered in Torn's ear, and he said things like, "He's with you? Looks kinda scrawny to me." "You like him?" "Alright, fine." Torn walked past Jak and muttered, "She's got the hots for you. Don't mess it up." Then he hopped on a parked hellcat zoomer and speeded off.

Jak walked up to Kali and asked to talk to her in private. She glanced at him with an affectionate look, and pulled his hand to a dark allyway, just outside of the dead end that the doorway to the underground was.

"What is it?" She asked, reasuringly.

"Well...um...I...you see...I was sort of wondering...If...you wanted...to...go out?" he stumbled. His speech suddenly got very fast, and he said, "I mean, I understand if you can't. It's OK to say no, I mean you won't hurt my-"He got cut off when she put her fingers to his lips.

"I'd love to."

Sorry it's so damn short, but I just wanted to get to The Date, Because all you emailers want fluffy stuff.


End file.
